Drabble RemusSirius
by Ronna
Summary: Slash, tres mil palabritas de nada, one-shot. Remus se harta a veces de amar desde las sombras, y que Sirius esté ciego y no se dé cuenta.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones, sacados del universo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no pretendo obtener ningún beneficio más que el artístico con esta historia._

_**Nota 1:** Remus/Sirius. Slash. Amor homosexual. Si esa idea te resulta repulsiva, esta no es tu historia. En mi mente, estos dos estuvieron, están y estarán siempre totalmente enamorados, y así lo quiero transmitir.  
_

_**Nota 2:** ¡Hola! ¿Aún queda alguno de mis antiguos fans por aquí?_

_Sí, me he pasado al lado oscuro y al slash, ¡pero es que tiene pretty boys kissing! Lo siento si no estás dispuesto a seguirme en esta aventura, pero a partir de ahora no verás mucho más amor heterosexual e inocente, para eso vete a Magia por dentro, magia por fuera, un Harry/Ginny traducido del que sigo bien orgullosa. Este drabble es mío, no traducido, así que obviamente lo odio xD. No tengo ni idea de si tengo shippers del Remus/Sirius, ¡mostraos si existís! Dependiendo de la reacción, seguiré o no publicando aquí. Lo que quiere decir que si me lees y no me lo dices, no lo sabré y no te traeré más. ¡Gracias de antemano!  
_

* * *

--

* * *

–Eh –dice, antes de dejarse caer en la cama de Remus y poner los brazos tras la nuca. Ni un "buenas noches", ni un "hola, Remus", no, él para qué. Para qué se iba a molestar si sabe que nadie se enfada nunca con él, para qué iba a hacer el enorme esfuerzo de no estirarse de esa manera que hace que el jersey suba y deje ver unos centímetros de piel, marcando el hueso de la cadera y el vello que va a ocultarse bajo los vaqueros. Remus empezó a odiar la ropa muggle cuando a Sirius empezó a gustarle. Y para qué iba a lavarse siquiera la cara y limpiarse los restos de carmín que tenía en la comisura del labio.

–Buenas noches, Sirius.

Quién habrá sido esta vez.

Remus se pregunta de dónde sale tanta chica. En Hogwarts no puede haber tantas, ¿no? Pongamos que en todo el castillo hay mil personas. 500 chicas. Quitando a las Slytherin, 400. Vale. Lily es tabú porque es la futura esposa de James –el muchacho lo ha asegurado ya tantas veces que es difícil no creérselo–, y quitaría también a las menores de trece años o así, pero el otro día le vio enrollarse con una de primero –¡de primero!– en el aula de Transformaciones. Lleva tres días sin poder conciliar el sueño, y no es precisamente la preocupación por la infancia lo que le mantiene despierto. Aunque eso también influye. Un poco. Es decir, es casi un abuso, la forma en que habla Sirius. Una pobre niña de once años no tiene fuerza de voluntad para resistir ese nivel de seducción. Podría acusársele de chantaje emocional. O físico.

Tal vez sea un hechizo. Quién sabe, tal vez Sirius ha descubierto el modo de controlar la mente de la gente sin Imperio (está casi convencido de que nunca llegaría a usar una imperdonable). Tal vez le venga con la sangre Black, como el porte aristocrático que tiene al andar o el color gris azulado de los ojos.

El caso es que no hay elección posible. Remus sabe perfectamente que si alguna vez le hablaran de esa forma, con esa voz, se dejaría hacer cualquier cosa.

La idea le aterroriza un poco. Desde los seis años, el objetivo último de su vida ha sido mantener el control. De sus estados de ánimo, de los estudios, del calendario lunar. Remus nunca se pone furioso. O al menos no como Sirius, que estalla y entra en ebullición y ladra y muerde. A Remus le presiona la sangre en el cerebro, se le nubla un poco la vista y necesita escuchar jazz muy alto. Pero se controla. Porque el control lo es todo, porque el lobo que abre un ojo y olfatea desde su prisión, ansiando un resquicio para salir y morder, es lo que le da pesadillas todas las noches y lo que no puede permitirse dejar libre. Ha aprendido que lo peor que le puede pasar es no dominar al monstruo.

Y sabe con espeluznante claridad que Sirius es el único que puede hacerle perder el control.

Por eso se alegra, en el fondo –lo sabe, sabe que se alegra. En el fondo–, de que nunca vaya a pasar nada entre Sirius y él. Se alegra de espiar desde las sombras, disfrutando del espectáculo permanente de Sirius, que se exhibe continuamente, que se expone como método de defensa personal. Se alegra, porque cuando se acerca demasiado a él, aspira su aroma –Canuto huele a tabaco, huele a colonia de chica y a la más pura virilidad, huele a dinamita y a magia, y a mil cosas que solo podría identificar con la lengua porque el olfato no es suficiente. Ni siquiera cuando es un lobo. Nunca será suficiente–, y es más de lo que puede soportar. Todo su cuerpo reacciona y le hace sentir incómodo en el estómago y debajo del estómago, y sabe que si no se aleja YA no recordará por qué se tiene que alejar. Aunque no recuerde por qué es importante recordarlo. Pero no sería bueno. No, no sé, no. Malo. Consecuencias. Control.

Así que se aparta, y cuando el olor deja de quemarle en las fosas nasales y solo quedan los efectos secundarios –como una ligera capa de sudor en la frente y esa incómoda presión en los pantalones–, piensa que tiene suerte de que nunca vaya a pasar nada. Porque si pasara algo, tendría un problema muy grave.

–Tío, baja ya de las nubes, que me aburro –dice la fuente de sus desgracias, recordándole que la teoría es solo eso, teoría, y que existen cuerpos que deberían ser ilegales. Y le restriega la mancha de carmín por el corazón, recordándole su duda.

–¿Cuántas chicas hay en el colegio, Sirius?

–¿Eh? Pues no sé, Lunático, cuatrocientas o quinientas. ¿Vas a numerarlas y echarlo a suertes? Puto empollón, no puedes hacer nada sin Aritmancia, ¿eh?

–Me estaba preguntando si te has acostado ya con todas.

A Sirius se le escapa una carcajada.

–Joder, Lupin, si vas a ser maricón perdido al final. Yo que empezaba a tener esperanzas... Pues a ver. Yo diría que me quedan unas cincuenta o así todavía. Porque a final de curso es cuando ya me odian todas, y empiezo a tener problemas. Pero después del verano viene carne nueva, ya sabes. Aún no la he gastado.

–Entonces, pongamos 350 chicas con las que ya has estado. Llevas activo poco menos de tres años, desde que James te regaló aquel libro y quisiste ponerlo en práctica. Sumando a las que han terminado séptimo, es una media de unas tres chicas por semana.

–¿Tres? ¿Solo? Nah. Te olvidas de las que no son de Hogwarts. Tienen que ser por lo menos cinco. Oye, pero que tú dime cuál te gusta y yo te la consigo, ya sabes.

–No seas imbécil –_me gustas tú_–. Ya sabes que no me interesa.

–Bueno, pues cuando te interese me avisas.

Se pone a juguetear con un mechón de pelo, trenzándolo y peinándolo con los dedos. Remus se imagina lo que estará pensando. _Merlín, qué bueno estoy. Si es que tengo un pelo perfecto, imposible. Lo que daría por poder follarme a mí mismo. _Lo peor de Sirius no es que se crea el ombligo del mundo. Es que _es_ el ombligo del mundo.

–Remus, ¿te gustan los tíos?

_¿Eh?_

–¿Eh?

Vale. Igual no estaba pensando en lo que debería haber estado pensando.

–Que si te gustan los tíos. Quiero decir, te he llamado maricón un montón de veces, pero nunca me he parado a pensar que igual lo eras. Aunque ya me conoces, nunca me paro a pensar en nada. Pero tío, que ya sabes que me lo puedes contar todo. O sea, que no me parecería mal que fueras marica. O gay, o ligeramente afeminado, o lo que sea. Me da igual.

–Parece que eso te lo has pensado –dice Remus. Le tiemblan las manos. _¿Por qué, por qué lo has pensado?_

–Sí, bueno, ya sabes, igual. ¿Entonces?

–¿Entonces qué? –no, no, _nononono_. No quiero contestar a eso. No.

–Joder, Remus, no me jodas –Sirius deja de tocarse el pelo y le mira a los ojos. _No me pidas eso, Sirius_. Ese gris azulado le está matando, y se siente como si nadie le hubiera mirado a los ojos en toda su vida. Porque Sirius habla en serio, y eso es señal del fin del mundo. Da igual lo que él diga, sí que le importa. Claro que le importa–. ¿Te gustan los tíos?

Remus no puede mentirle cuando le mira así.

–Un poco.

–Un poco –repite él, para cerciorarse.

–Un poco.

El gris le perfora en las profundidades del cerebro. Del corazón, que presiona contra su pecho intentando salir, intentando huir porque sabe que si se queda ahí se romperá en mil pedazos.

–Eres gilipollas. Eres el licántropo maricón más gilipollas del mundo.

Sonríe, y hace bromas y vuelve a ladrar y ser Sirius.

–Se lo diré al resto de licántropos, para que sepan que el puesto está ocupado.

–Va en serio, Lupin. Tres años para descubrir que eres un hombre lobo, pasen. ¡Pero otros tres para saber que lo que te la pone dura son los tíos! En serio. Gilipollas. ¿Te creías que te íbamos a dejar tirado por si nos contagias? Aunque bueno, si nos escondiste lo otro supongo que tiene sentido. Es mucho más grave.

Remus casi sonríe. Genial. Todos sus miedos e inseguridades desechados como un insecto molesto. A veces odia a Sirius por tratar todos los asuntos como si no fueran nada. Como si lo único que pudiera afectar el orden natural del universo fuera que Sirius Pelo-Perfecto Black se aburriera.

Pensándolo bien, probablemente lo sea. Ha empezado a pensar porque se aburría, ¿no?

–Bueno, y ahora que lo sé, y como me debes años de sinceridad, tienes la obligación moral de darme detalles morbosos y desagradables. ¿Activo o pasivo?

–Sirius, sabes perfectamente que no pienso responder esa pregunta.

Canuto pone ojitos de cordero degollado y luego se transforma y pone ojitos de perrito degollado y suplica y ladra y le obliga –emitir esos gemidos guturales es una tortura, así que sí, le obliga– a rascarle detrás de las orejas, pero no consigue que conteste la pregunta. Termina por posponerlo –_pero aún no he terminado_– para pasar a otros asuntos.

–¿Cuántos? Nombres, ¡quiero nombres! A quién te has tirado y a quién te gustaría. Venga, con mi encanto personal convenzo a cualquiera, eso te lo digo yo. Te los consigo. No puedo permitir que vivas sin sexo, eso no es saludable. Mira a James, que con la chorrada esa de la abstinencia voluntaria para impresionar a Evans se está volviendo majara. ¿Quién?

Su corazón grita _tú_ y su mente grita _tú_ y su entrepierna no grita, pero se hace entender de maneras igualmente intensas. Remus dice "nadie, Sirius" y se levanta para ir al baño, o a donde sea, a cualquier lugar lejos de esa habitación, lejos de él, porque si se queda ahí mucho más tiempo no sabe qué puede pasar. O puede que sí lo sepa, puede que lo sepa y por eso huya, porque _es mejor así_ y porque está muerto de miedo.

Pero Sirius no ha terminado con él. Y así se lo hace saber, "no he terminado contigo, Lupin", y le agarra del brazo para volver a tirarle a la cama. Pero tiene mucha fuerza y Remus está muy delgado y no ha calculado bien, y termina encima de él.

_Encima_

_de_

_Sirius._

Está en contacto con él a través de la ropa, como no cree recordar haberlo estado nunca. Su espalda está apoyada sobre el pecho de Sirius y la respiración de Sirius le ha llenado durante un segundo las fosas nasales y sus piernas están entrelazadas con las piernas de Sirius y tiene el culo justo sobre algo que también es de Sirius y Remus solo puede pensar _Sirius_ porque tiene la mente llena de _Sirius_ y los sentidos llenos de _Sirius_ y _Sirius_ está por todas partes y no le deja respirar. Su cuerpo responde violentamente, con furia, castigándole por un contacto físico que no puede soportar, aumentando la tortura.

Tiene que haberlo notado. Tiene que haberse dado cuenta porque en ese momento todo su cuerpo está diciendo que es él, que es suyo. Remus gira la cabeza, muy lentamente, porque está aterrado y porque no puede evitar pensar que, ya que todo se va a ir al garete, podría quedarse allí un par de segundos más.

Sirius parece sorprendido. Mira fijamente su erección con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios ligeramente separados. Lenta, muy lentamente –a Remus le parece que pasan años, pero puede que solo sea él, o puede que sea normal que el tiempo pase más despacio cuando presiente su fin–, sube la mirada para fijarse en el rostro de Remus. Durante una décima de segundo le mira los ojos, y luego esos faros grises bajan hasta su boca. Y de pronto, sonríe. Una sonrisa maligna, lasciva, cargada de malas intenciones, reveladora de que ahora mismo el cerebro de Black calcula mil formas distintas de tortura, y Remus no puede soportarlo. Tiene que romper ese silencio que le presiona como doce atmósferas. Quiere decir algo. Quiere disculparse, quiere suplicarle que le bese, quiere negarlo todo y quiere gritar que le quiere.

–Sirius, yo...

Pero él le pone el dedo sobre los labios. Mejor, porque Remus no tiene ni idea de qué iba a decir. Ahora ya no importa. No importa, porque se le ha olvidado cómo hablar. Y si pudiera hablar tampoco importaría porque se le ha olvidado cómo pensar. Porque, a pesar de todo su cuerpo está presionando el de Sirius, en ese momento solo nota su dedo en los labios. Es un roce íntimo, secreto, inconfesable, y en realidad no le está tocando los labios, sino el corazón. Por un momento, le parece intuir duda en su mirada, como si por primera vez en su vida se sintiera inseguro o algo así. Pero es imposible, porque Sirius nunca se siente inseguro. Se lo habrá imaginado, porque ahora ya solo ve aplomo y bravuconería y el orgullo de conocer la verdad y que la verdad sea que sí, que Sirius Pelo-Perfecto Black es el ombligo de su mundo y el centro de su universo.

Le mira. Le está matando que no haga nada, que siga quieto, tan impropio de él. Solo quiere que le bese o se vaya, pero ya, pero algo. No le gusta el silencio. Pero Sirius le sigue mirando, los ojos, los labios, la nariz, las orejas, el cuello. Como si lo viera de repente con otros ojos y se sorprendiera de no haberse dado cuenta de algo antes. Con esa sonrisa en los labios entreabiertos. Remus se siente expuesto, como un preso que espera la sentencia de muerte o el acceso a la libertad. Ahora mismo no está del todo seguro de a qué equivaldría cada uno en esta realidad alternativa de lo que probablemente se despertará dentro de poco porque _tiene_ que ser un sueño. O una pesadilla.

Va a gritar. Tiene que gritar, porque si no grita implosionará por la presión y el silencio y el dolor. Vuelve a abrir los labios, pero Sirius presiona y murmura "calla, capullo. Cállate", y luego lo que le hace callar no es el dedo, sino la boca.

Su boca, presionando, ordenando, exigiendo silencio. La boca de Sirius torturándole, moviéndose contra él de forma irregular, y su lengua abriéndose paso para explorarle, sin dejar un resquicio libre. Remus se muere y resucita y le devuelve el beso aunque no recuerda haber tomado la decisión consciente de hacerlo. Tampoco es muy extraño, porque ahora mismo no se acuerda ni de su nombre. El que no puede olvidar es el de él, que pasa por delante de sus ojos cerrados a toda velocidad porque está impreso en cada gota de saliva que le impregna la boca. Lo puede leer como en braille, y dice _SiriusBlackSiriusSiriusCanutoSirius._ Le parece que lo está murmurando, y le parece que lo está gritando, pero no está seguro de nada.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, está sentado a horcajadas sobre él, frotando, tratando de poner en contacto la mayor superficie de piel posible, de fundirse. Sí, eso es lo que quiere. Fundirse con Sirius. Derretirse como chocolate caliente, con la lengua llena del sabor dulce de este perro, derretirse y condensarse y sentirle, en todo su cuerpo, en toda su mente, en cada insignificante resquicio de su ser.

Ahora lo comprende. No es un sueño ni una pesadilla. No es el cielo ni tampoco el infierno. Es los dos. Es una mezcla, una concentración de dolor y placer que no tendría sentido si no fuera así. Le escuece muy adentro, le duele como nunca le ha dolido y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Si Dumbledore apareciera con una cura para la licantropía en una mano y cuatro kilos de chocolate en la otra, le diría que lo lamente profundamente pero ahora mismo está demasiado ocupado.

Si es que pudiera hablar, lo cual duda porque siente la lengua de Sirius ahogándole y dándole la vida, irrumpiendo en su boca y exigiendo toda su atención.

Probablemente, si le preguntara en qué piensa ahora mismo y él dijera "en Dumbledore", se levantaría para irse y no volvería a dirigirle la palabra durante el resto de su vida.

La idea le hace sonreír, y sonríe cuando se separan, jadeantes, para tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos. Sirius también sonríe. Lupin siente un ramalazo de orgullo al ver que ya no queda rastro de carmín, y ahora tiene otras marcas mucho menos femeninas. Lobunas.

De hecho, ahora que lo mira bien, Sirius tiene aspecto de acabar de salir del Bosque Prohibido perseguido por una manada de lobos.

Se lo tiene merecido, piensa, con orgullo y una especie de placer sádico. Tenía razón. El lobo está más cerca de su piel que nunca, controla sus instintos. Él también se da cuenta.

–No sabía que pudieras transformarte sin luna llena, Lunático.

Respiran entrecortadamente, las bocas a un par de centímetros de distancia porque no soportarían estar más lejos uno de otro.

–Remus.

–Qué.

–Ahora me lo vas a tener que decir.

¿Cómo puede seguir hablando? ¿Cómo puede conservar las facultades mentales y acordarse de qué estaban hablando antes de que el mundo se cayera a pedazos? Remus no podría estar menos preocupado por lo que le tenga que decir. Remus podría morirse ahora mismo sin volver a decir una palabra, y eso estaría bien.

–¿Eh?

–Lo que te gusta hacer, Lupin. Lo que te gusta que te hagan los tíos. Porque te quiero hacer de todo.

La voz de Sirius es una tortura, un sonido imperdonable. Si Remus se pusiera a hacer leyes un día, tendría que prohibir la voz de Sirius, porque es intolerable. Es una invitación a la maldad, a la aventura y la lujuria. Es un abuso verbal. Y otra vez se ha quedado sin aliento. No va a decírselo. No puede. Va a mostrárselo.

Deja al lobo emerger, controlar la poca humanidad que le queda, y reduce el espacio de aire cargado de tensión que queda entre sus lenguas. Es un choque de titanes, un embiste sin coordinación ni romanticismo, una colisión entre montañas. Es saliva, jadeos, palabras entrecortadas e incomprensibles, cuerpos enredados y ansiosos, mordiscos, gemidos. Es una droga insana de la que sabe que jamás podrá desengancharse. Es fuegos artificiales en la boca, chocolate blanco derritiéndose bajo la lengua y el choque al saltar de cabeza al lago helado.

Remus no quiere salir del agua. Nunca más.


End file.
